darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Перевод текстовых посланий в контейнерах (сюжет)
='Введение'= Послания содержатся на особых носителях, похожих на цилиндры. Перед тем, как узнать что скрывает такой цилиндр его содержимое нужно расшифровать. Для этого нужно щелкнуть по нему в инвентаре и нажать в появившемся окошке - Confirm. Если он примет такой вот вид: leftЗначит вам попался модуль с чьим то посланием, возможно, это письмо или инструкция (нельзя угадать, пока вы его не прочитаете). После прочтения (это делается так же, как расшифровка) вы получите копию содержимого цилиндра в вашу базу данных (Клавиша V''') leftЕсли же такой - то это сюжетное послание, проще говоря, задание, которое вам будет нужно выполнить, чтобы продвинуться по сюжету. ---- thumb|leftТак выглядит окно интерфейса базы данных, дальше по тексту - БД. Она содержит четыре закладки. Нажав на ... ... ... в первой закладке, вы можете попторно прочитать любое из найденных вами в процессе игры сообщений. Всего их ... и ниже вы можете нийти их все и их перевод на русский. thumb|leftВторая закладка содержит список найденных и изученных вами чертежей с подробным описанием. Приятно, что наш персонаж знает изначально сколько всего рецептов в игре, а не только открытых в процесе её. Это отображается на счётчике. К примеру тут 41/42. thumb|leftТретья закладка описвает достижения главного героя. Хотите знать сколько дров наломали, сколько титана по сундукам нахомячили, какие биомы открыли и сколько валенок из шерсти "волков" сваляли - всё тут. У каждого из созданных вами персонажей статистика своя. thumb|left В четвёртой закладке все сообщения относящиеся только к сюжетной линии. Что радует - сообщения озвучены. =Полный список текстовых сообщений'= thumb|leftСообщение №1 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод: ' BA-3857695-FA 10:45, 3-10-3016 Там, снаружи, хаос... Силы безопасности повсюду, загоняют людей как овец в собственные дома, запирая, изолируя. У нас нет выбора, я видел, что случилось с теми, кто сопротивлялся, слышал, что рассказывают люди... Прошлой ночью меня разбудили жуткие крики снаружи, но я не мог заставить себя пойти и посмотреть. Я боюсь за свою семью, боюсь того, что может случиться с нами. Нам нужно сбежать отсюда. Нужно найти способ выбраться из этой тьмы. thumb|leftСообщение №2 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' BA-230972-IM 21:37, 17-08-3016 О Боже мой, кажется, я только что видела одно из них! Не может быть, этого просто не может быть, невозможно! Оно просто утащило его, в одну секунду, Джим, он стоял прямо передо мной и исчез! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, ну хоть кто-нибудь там, снаружи, пожалуйста помогите нам... Если вы слышите меня, пожалуйста, вытащите нас отсюда. Мы за городом, в каком-то заброшенном подвале, я не думаю, что мы долго продержимся здесь, оно знает где мы, оно чувствует --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №3 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' BA-0031-FJ 12:10, 21-10-3016 Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №4 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CZ-2397-NC 00:05, 24-10-3016 Это дерьмо, как СМОЛА, что ЗАЛИВАЕТ ВАШИ МОЗГИ. Можно ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ БЕЖАТЬ, но оно ВСЕГДА ЗДЕСЬ, РЯДОМ. ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ОНО ВНУТРИ ТЕБЯ! Это БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗАРОДИЛО это СЕМЯ в тебе, когда мать ПОРОДИЛА ТЕБЯ В МУКАХ. И оно ШЕПТАЛО когда ты был ЮНЫМ, но они сказали тебе: НЕ СЛУШАЙ. И они СКАЗАЛИ, что ЭТОГО ГОЛОСА НЕТ. Но семя РОСЛО и сейчас оно ПОВСЮДУ! ИЗВНЕ И ВНУТРИ! ГОСПОДЬ БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ПОИМЕЛИ НАШИ МОЗГИ! БЛАГОСЛОВИ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ЗА ЭТУ СМОЛУ В ГОЛОВЕ! МЫ - КАК ОВЦЫ, ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ЭТО ИМЕННО ТО, ЧЕГО ОНИ ХОТЯТ! БЛАГОСЛОВЕННО БУДЬ БОЛЬШИНСТВО! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №5 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CZ-2247-CL 13:47, 23-10-3016 - Пользователь подключился - 'Эррин' - Лера, черт тебя подери, погодь. (радиопомехи) Вот. Ты меня слышишь? 'Лера' - Все было отлично, пока ты не появился. 'Эррин' - как скажешь. Я тут вообще-то получаю какие-то странные отзывы, в конце смены. Отзывы в конце. в конце. 'Лера' - Эй ну хватит уже, ты это нарочно! 'Эррин' - Хе хе, окей. Как вы там, девочки? 'Лера' - Девочки хоро... (сильные помехи) ЛИНИЯ ОТКЛЮЧЕНА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОПРОБУЙТЕ СОЕДИНИТЬСЯ ПОЗЖЕ. 'Эррин' - Лера, очень смешно. 'Эррин' - Лера? --Звонок Завершен-- thumb|leftСообщение №6 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' BA-55421-AR 09:19, 15-11-3016 Я вот думаю, увижу ли я когда-нибудь звезды снова? Не это мрачное темно-лиловое месиво над головой. Как жаль, что я не полетел с тобой, жаль, что я остался сражаться за наш мир... если бы ты была рядом, ты бы поняла, о чем я говорю, поняла то, что понимаю теперь я - мы должны были бояться тьмы, должны были оставаться в свете солнца, в безопасности. Наверное, поэтому они так и не сказали нам, что происходит, пока уже не было слишком поздно, пока мы не оказались здесь изгоями и одиночками, без какой-либо надежды вновь увидеться с теми, кому принадлежат наши сердца. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты в безопасности, на пути к новому дому, где-нибудь подальше от этого кладбища. Как бы я хотел всего-лишь один последний раз сказать тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю, как сильно я... --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №7 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-0034-90 13:14, 05-10-3016 Существо принадлежит к семейству арахнидов, однако же, его размеры существенно превышают известные нам образцы обычных арахнидов. Кроме того, существо необычайно враждебно и атакует даже если его не провоцировать. Обычно оно кусает мандибулами, однако способно и плевать ядом на четыре фута перед собой. Яд поражает кожу, вызывает ожог и, похоже, содержит вирус, вызывающий омертвение тканей и почернение пораженного участка. Я рекомендую немедленно ампутировать конечность, вошедшую в контакт с ядом. Кроме того, я настойчиво рекомендую избегать эту жуткую тварь. Кажется, яркий свет каким-то образом сдерживает существо, по непонятным мне пока причинам. Возможно, шесть его глаз гиперчувствительны к свету, но это примечание на сегодняшний момент - не более, чем предположение. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №8 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-02345-BD 16:35, 12-08-3016 Не знаю, что делать с Лерой. Погода какая-то странная, и ночь будто длиннее. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Теренте, и он сказал, что там еще светло. Но Терент же лишь в двух часах езды, к северу... --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №9 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перев'од: CM-02356-BD 16:23, 15-08-3016 Только что получил весть от Белона. Облака уже добрались до них - а это точно облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №10 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-02376-BD 17:12, 23-08-3016 Как же я хочу тебя снова увидеть, Лера. Хочется побыть с тобой вновь, хотя бы лишь разок еще... Облака вернулись и теперь еще хуже, чем прежде. Они - как густой туман, и он теперь здесь, на земле, не высоко в небесах. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №11 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-02389-BD 13:32, 30-08-3016 Я не смог выбраться из города, Лера. Нашел какой-то подвал, чтобы укрыться в нем. Тут были другие выжившие, но они отправились посмотреть, стали ли безопасны улицы и не вернулись. Теперь остался только я. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №12 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №13 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 3016-2 21:13, 03-11-3016 У нас сегодня снова было физическое обследование. Мы сказали им, что уже проходили его, как и все прочие, когда нас брали на борт. Но нам сказали, что то обследование было неполным, и что мы теперь будем проходить другие тесты. Это было так странно. Они постоянно включали и выключали свет, а потом светили очень ярким фонариком мне в лицо. Я сказала им, что у меня никогда не было эпилепсии, но они совсем не слушали. Я очень разозлилась и стучала в дверь, но никто не ответил. А потом все закончилось и меня выпустили.Я проходила свою долю тестов в госпитале, но никогда не испытывала ничего подобного. И еще, я спросила у леди за столом на этом уровне о моей Эки, но она ничего не знала. Я спросила ее о том, что творится на планете, но и тут ничего не узнала. Интересно, когда же нам разрешат вернуться. Люди подходили с какими-то странными вопросами и причинами, я думаю, им следует сделать официальное заявление, как можно быстрее, прежде, чем люди начнут сходить с ума --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №14 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 3016-3 10:38, 06-11-3016 Все еще непонятно, когда мы сможем вернуться на землю. Если сможем.Туалеты вызывают отвращение. Они даже стали выдавать еду отмеренными порциями! Люди жалуются и просятся на землю. Я их понимаю, наверное, это походит на удерживание заложников. Но если верить картинке на экранах, на планете сейчас совсем не безопасно. Последние люди, поднявшиеся сюда, рассказывают о жуткой свистопляске, что сейчас творится внизу. Впрочем, атмосфера здесь тоже становится ужасной. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №15 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 3016-4 21:19, 11-11-3016 Они погружают нас в стазис! Говорят, что еда заканчивается и кислорода тоже осталось не надолго. Но я не хочу! Мне плевать, что там они говорят насчет того, что воздуха у нас на две недели максимум. Я не желаю полагаться на милость кого бы то ни было, кто там заведует этим долбаным цирком. Если вообще кто-то управляет. Я отсюда слышу, как кричат люди. Я дрожу и я даже не знаю, от злости это или от страха. Наверное и то и другое. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №16 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 3016-5 12:15, 14-11-3016 Пришельцы! Это официальная версия! Сегодня они передавали это по всем мониторам. Оказывается, в планету врезалась какая-то комета, с космическими зародышами, вот почему нас эвакуировали так спешно. Дж'Рхон, однако, не верит, он говорит, что это не причина для выселения целых континентов. А он знает, о чем говорит, он ведь биолог, на минуточку! Я уже не знаю, чему верить. Некоторые люди на этой волне начинают пороть совершенную горячку. Как мой сосед, он говорит, что оно не пришло из космоса, что это результат неудачных химических экспериментов. Наверное это первый случай, когда искатели вселенских заговоров не верят в чужих. --Конец Лога-- thumb|leftСообщение №17 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-0003-CO 21:37, 17-08-3016 Мой третий день на корабле, я думал, что почувствую себя в безопасности здесь, подальше от всего этого безумия, но не тут то было. Я боюсь, что погаснут огни, и это начнется здесь тоже. Все на борту перепуганы до смерти, нам не разрешают говорить с командой и даже близко подходить к колонистам, на случай чего-нибудь непредвиденного. Нам нельзя паниковать сейчас, не здесь, не в космосе. Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы просто двинулись дальше, безо всяких там разговорах а шансах и прочем. У нас достаточно людей на борту, но если хоть один из 'них' появится здесь... тогда все кончено, а это все или ничего. Мы должны двигаться дальше. Надо поговорить с капитаном, заставить его слушать. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №18 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Берегите свет. Храните его, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №19 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этом челноке кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №20 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-SV12 Гражданская голосовая почта Не пойму, что делать, Дезли. Я справился у Белона, моего кузена в Трентонской префектуре и он сказал, что там все еще светло. Но Трентон же лишь в трех часах езды к северу... --Конец Лога-- thumb|left Сообщение №21 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-SV13 Гражданская голосовая почта Белон только что написал мне. Облака добрались до них - это вообще облака? Что происходит? --Конец Лога-- 'Сообщения Colony Survivor' thumb|leftСообщение №22 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-TDE1 Выживший колонист - Аноним Не знаю, как долго я был в отключке... проснулся уже дрейфующим на орбите. Чертов автопилот был поврежден и моей спасательной капсуле не удалось войти в атмосферу. Выхода я пока не вижу, но уже начал прокручивать возможные сценарии в бортовом компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|leftСообщение №23 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-TDE2 Выживший колонист - Аноним Комп нашел еще одну точку безопасного входа. Однако, я заметил одну странность... тяжелую, густую облачность, но не просто облачное скопление, оно как будто простирается по всему горизонту. Обволакивает планету, как будто в бутылке, наполненной дымом. Компьютер постоянно пытается подключиться к местной сети, но не может найти ее. Еще одна странность. Что здесь случилось? Стихийное бедствие? Война? Я попробую проиграть несколько сценариев в компьютере. --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|left Сообщение №24 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-TDE3 Выживший колонист - Аноним Мы подсоединились к метеорологическому дрону в верхних слоях атмосферы. Кажется, он здесь с дедовских времен, но это лучшее, что я смог засечь на данный момент. Однако, его данные мне кажутся бессмысленными. Хотя, должен отметить, я в большей степени компьютерщик программист серверных платформ, так что тут я, как бы, не в теме. --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|leftСообщение №25 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-TDE4 Выживший колонист - Аноним Атмосфера, похоже, не токсична. Земля не радиоактивна, насколько я могу об этом судить. У меня осталось мало припасов, так что я собираюсь запрограммировать маршрут, как и планировал ранее. Могу только надеяться, что облачный покров лишь глушит сигнал и когда я доберусь до поверхности, я смогу войти в контакт с кем-нибудь и запросить поддержку. --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|left Сообщение №26 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-TDE5 Выживший колонист - Аноним КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ПРОТОКОЛ ТОЧКИ ВХОДА ЗАПУЩЕН В ЗОНУ ПОВЫШЕННОЙ ТУРБУЛЕНТНОСТИ ТРАЕКТОРИЮ Нет! Тупая машина, что ты творишь?! Угол слишком крутой! Угол слишко... КАПСУЛА 23.44.DE ЗАПИСЬ КЕШИРОВАНА --Конец Лога Передачи-- thumb|left Сообщение №27 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' PD-28375-SV5 День ? Света совсем не осталось. --Конец Лога-- 'Сообщения Colony Ship Survivor' thumb|leftСообщение №28 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №29 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №30 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №31 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №31 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №32 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №33 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 'Сообщения морпеха' thumb|leftСообщение №34 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №35 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №36 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №37 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №38 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №39 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №40 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 'Сообщения пилота' thumb|leftСообщение №41 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №42 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №43 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №44 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' 'Сообщения выжившего' thumb|leftСообщение №45 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №46 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №47 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №48 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|left Сообщение №49 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №50 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №51 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' thumb|leftСообщение №52 'Оригинальный текст:' 'Перевод:' ='Первые шаги (Сюжетные задания)= '''PDM_00001 / PDM Activated thumb|left Оригинальный текст: Data Module Activated: "Your PDM is operating at full power. No Wave present in current location - Offline mode activated. Will Synchronize with PDM Logs is Proximity. Interfacing with Mnemonic Device. Analyzing user and environmental conditions... Unlocking applicable research and craft options... Assessing... Entering Survival Mode... Further calibrations will unlock as situations change... Analysis complete. Report Stasis Pod heavily damaged in reentry. Suggestions: Construct a shelter with a bed. entering standby mode pending external variable changes Перевод: ---- 'EL_00001 / Distress Beacon Interface' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: (Synced with PDM. RIL future Logs will be stored in PDM for reference purposes.) Distress Beacon Currently Inactive. Detecting three deteriorated Distress signals in Wave proximity that are interfering with potential incoming and outgoing signals. Locate and deactivate them. (Report Ends) Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод: ---- 'EL_00002 / Interfering Signal 1 of 3' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: First Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Audio Log Playback: "I barely made it through tjie countryside... The sky was bleeding darkness. I... I... The things I have seen... This is not the world we've made... These are not the lives we were meant to have... Please, someone, save me... I'm heading towards the forests but I have no supplies. Please, anyone, save me..." (Log Tag: Eri Sulmon. There are no further logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод: ---- 'EL_00003 / Interfering Signal 2 of 3' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: Second Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Rudio Log Playback: "It's beautiful here. Not a Ipt of people would think so but I've had long enough to realize the truth behind the darkness. It was our fault and we are paying the price for trying to make llluna our own. It's been years since I've seen another person. Years since I've seen signs that other humans exist at all. Rt first I kept moving, trying to stay ahead of the shadows but they're faster and more clever than I firstgave them credit for. I don't expect anyone to answer this. I don't expect much anymore. If you've found this and I'm nowhere to be seen it just might be that you're the last person on the planet... (Log Tag: D. Herria. There are no further Logs in this series). Tasks Find 1 old Broken Beacon Перевод: ---- 'EL_00004 / Interfering Signal 3 of 3' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: Thind Interfering Signal Beacon Located. Wave Signal Deactivated. Wave Signal Deactivated. Corrupted Rudio Log Playback: Corrupted Rudio Log Playback: "Hello little one. Fallen from a world above, long forgotten. Do you not remember this placeP It was your home. Time. Time went and washed it all away. Cleansed in a cloud of black that streaked the sky as itdid the children of llluna long before our time. I can hear it now. The strobing pulse of this new world and if you are chosen so will you. (Log Tag: UNKNOWN) Interfering Signals Resolved. Return to Distress Beacon. Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00001 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|leftОригинальный текст: (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Rudio Connected: "...HelloP I think I've got it working! I'm sorry, I haven't a lot of time before the signaldecays completely. You've probablyjust woken up - llluna's changed since you were put to sleep. I've read the logs, I know what was supposed to happen. I don't know why you, me, or any of the others are coming back here. Something must have happened up there on the Imov before we could leave. Rny way, we can talk about that when we get you aver here. Know this: I've locked on to your signal and I'm here to help you. We're going to get you through this,just listen to what I say and when you start to understand what's happened here, well, we'lldo our best to get you to me. For the moment let's have you focus on surviving. I'd recommend making some poultices in case you get hurt, and trust me you're going to get hurt. You'll need Glowing Goo, Flower, and Shadow Essence. Rh, hear thatP The signal is breaking down, I'm going to get to the next station and try again." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 10 Poultice - Basic Healing Reward Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00002 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Alright, if you have some poultices that's a good start. This signal should be a bit clearer. Don't think it's going to hold For long, though. You're going to want a Furnace about now. It'll help with some of the other material you're going to need to survive outside the jungle. To build one you'll need Coal Dre, Scrap metal, and Stone which shouldn't be too hard to Find. You were lucky to have crashed in the jungle, there aren't many shadow creatures out there. Dammit, the pathway is Fried. You've probably Figured it out by now but the more you research and build the more you'll be able to do to protect and defend yourself. (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Furnace Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00003 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: (Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Good, you're making progress. I'm sure you've run into some of those shadow creatures, probably noticed how hard they are to get rid of. Thing is, they aren't invincible and they don't just hate the light, it also makes them vulnerable. You'll need a Jar For this, you can make one with the Furnace using Sand. Then catch yourself some of those little bright bugs that hang around on the Flowers, they aren't just pretty to look at - they can be used against the shadow creatures. Set up some of those Jars, they'll help I promise. I'm going to try another relay station but it's across the bridge and last time I ran into some trouble there. I LL get back to you as soon as possible." (Signal Lost) Tasks Harvest 5 Fire Fly Jar Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00004 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "The bridge was clear... odd... and the tower here only has two relay stations that are in any usable condition. After the next signal decays you're going to need to build a new Amplifying Tower. It should be able to pick up the Wave and let me transmit through the log system. We can get to that after you've got some weaponry. Fighting those things close up is dangerous as it is. You've probably Figured out that you can hit them with a torch but let's get you something to keep the weaker ones at a distance. Get some Vines.Timber, and some Stone and put together a Bow and some Arrows. The power here is almost depleted I'll head to the next one and hopefully we'll talk soon." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft 1 Bow Craft 10 Arrow Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00005 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: [Cycling Frequencies) [Signal Located) [Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Next you're going to wan/: to learn how to make leather. It's not that difficult, you just need to craft some Buckets to carry the Tar to the Combinator where it can be reconstructed into a viable synthetic Leather. When you've got that come back and access the panels here and I'LL tell you more." (Signal Lost) Tasks Craft S Wood Bucket Harvest 10 Tar Craft 10 Leather Перевод: ---- 'NL_00001 / Cole Wyser's Report' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: (Device Synced.)(Audio Log Playback:) "Whatever you do don't try to eat the glowing polyps on the trees. While I rightly suspected they were a strange type of Fruit they have almost no nutritional value to speak of and, Frankly, taste like petrol, lye been counting the days since last I saw the sun and, well, there hasn't been a day since I woke up From the crash. I tried to set up a Distress Beacon as per regulations but it refused to deploy and I got a large shock when I started tinkering with it. There's something more... I've calculated that once every twenty-four days For a short period the whole world grows pitch black. It's the most dangerous time to travel, still, I think this corresponds to what should be the Longest day on Illuna. I haven't Figured out why the period that should be the brightest is darkest here, but it's a worthy point to bring up if I meet anyone else in this crazy place." (Playback complete: Dole Wyser. Log Sequence Designation: 21.) Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00006 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: [Cycling frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) Wave Signal Activated. Audio Connected: "Excellent! Use the Leather to make a suit, it shouldn't be too difficult I have to say, I'm really impressed with what you've managed to do. You may have realized that you're not the first person to have contacted me... The others... Well, some of them suffered from neurological decay from being abruptly woken from stasis, others... There was this one... her name was Azra. She was kind and listened to me and did her best but she was a terraformer. She was really clever, even managed to build herself a broadcasting tower. I would tell you how she did it but there's really no time for that... We need you to keep moving. To get here. Rzra was able to determine the timeframe between when they put her in stasis and when she woke up by simply looking at the environmental changes. I couldn't believe it at first but it made sense. All these plants from Did Earth, the trees, the grass, everything we planted had to be modified to adapt to Illuna. It happened a million times faster than it would have if we weren't so damn good at genetics. Still, it was the glowing plants that really gave it away, she said. I'll tell you everything, soon, far now... Just get that suit together and contact me when you're finished... I want to explain... I just... I'm sorry I'm tired. I just need a little rest." [Transmission Ends) Перевод: ---- 'DBL_00007 / Distress Beacon Incoming Signal' thumb|left Оригинальный текст: (Cycling Frequencies) (Signal Located) (Signal Locked) "Okay, now I've got reserve power here down to almost zero. To keep us in contact you're going to need to head into the caves to get some specific materials to make these things For the Amplifying Tower, Copper Bars, Electric Cables, a Power Socket, and Iron Bars. Once you've got it set up I should be able to speak to you through my PDM. The Wave isn't what it was in our day but with an Amplifying Tower it should work." (Signal Lost) Tasks Place 1 Amplifier Перевод: ---- Сообщение №65 Оригинальный текст: Перевод: _____________________________________________________________________________________ = УСТАРЕВШИЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ ИЗ ВЕРСИИ 1.1.5h3 = Сообщение №1 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 If you're seeing this, then I must be, well you know I have no Idea how much time will have passed for you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, for us, for everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't forget what we did, how we did it If it hadn't been for the HOPE, well lets just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. If it had happened at any other time, we'd you'd all! be gone too. Keep a light on for me. Keep a light on for all of us. —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' CM-2013-⁬MF 02:39, 15-10-3016 Если вы читаете это, значит, ну... вы знаете. Не знаю, сколько времени там для вас прошло, в безопасности вы или нет. Все, что я знаю - вы должны справиться, за всех нас, за всех тех, у кого не было шанса оказаться рядом с вами. Вы обязаны позаботиться о том, чтобы это никогда не повторилось снова, чтобы люди не забыли, что мы натворили, как мы это сделали. Если бы не НАДЕЖДА, ну, скажем так, в следующий раз может и не будет никаког надежды спасти кого-нибудь. Нам необычайно повезло, что в этот темный час, мы, сами того не зная, подготовились, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это произошло в любое другое время, нас бы... вас бы всех сейчас не было в живых. Поставьте свечку за мою душу. Храните свет, за всех нас. --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №2 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' 3016-1 11:39, 29-09-3016 We're in the orbit ship now, After a lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we found our little cabin. I guess it's about seven feet deep and max four wide. Everything folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a little closet. We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no idea where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' 3016-1 11:38, 29-09-3016 Теперь мы на орбитальном корабле. После долгой толкотни и продирания по бесконечным коридорам, мы нашли нашу маленькую кабинку. Кажется, она где-то семь футов в глубину и не более чем четыре в ширину. Все вделано в стены - двухъярусная кровать, стул и маленький туалет. Мы просто бросили все в угол, даже не распаковались. Дж'рхон сразу лег, он жутко устал и измотан. Сейчас, кажется, спит. Я понятия не имею, куда подевалась Эки, в космопорту сказали, что все питомцы распределяются на разные карантинные корабли. Боги, я уверена, что она с ума сходит от страха. Она так бесилась на приеме у ветеринара а теперь она в космосе! --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №3 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER I don't know how far down I fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out of poultice, and the only torch I have left is starting to die. It won't be long now, before they come for me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so far from my shelter, and for what? A fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this dark jungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now,.. I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Bur (по идее "n" должна быть в конце, или запись прирывается (но обычно ставять "...") или недосмотр разработчиков) Отредактируйте на свое усмотрение. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER Не знаю, как глубоко я упал, думаю, я скорее всего умру в этой адовой дыре. У меня кончились компрессы, и последний факел уже испускает свои последние искры. Совсем немного и они придут за мной. Проклятье! Не стоило заходить так далеко от убежища, и все ради чего? След огня в небе? Неужели я мог надеятся, что в этой капсуле кто-то остался в живых... я даже не понимаю как сам выжил, падая в эти темные джунгли, черти где, на краю света. Не сейчас, факел, не сейчас... я вижу приближающийся свет, Гори, будь ты проклят! Гори! --Конец Лога-- Сообщение №4 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Cofony Ship Survivor - Em's Logs I finally managed to get my datalogs working It was good to hear some of the old messages that Ser and Val left me, even if they were a little abusive Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards. But this place will change you that way. I used what I could from the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a few frequencies but without a working locator I cant pin-point where they are coming from. If anyone hears this message iII pass along the same advice I got from another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they dont like the light. It doesnt always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживший с колониального корабля - журнал Эм Мне наконец удалось заставить работать мои рабочий журнал. Было приятно, прослушать кое-какие старые сообщения, что Сер и Вэл оставили мне, даже если они были немного обидными. Хех, никогда бы не подумала, что я буду скучать по этим двум негодяям. Это место способно выкрутить вам мозги. Я использовала все, что могла извлечь из спасательной капсулы, чтобы создать слабый радиоприемник и приняла пару сообщений на нескольких частотах, но без рабочего локатора я не могу узнать точные координаты трансляций. Если кто-то слышит меня, вот вам совет, который я сама услышала по радио: Эти темные существа не любят свет. Он не обязательно остановит их, но, черт возьми, обязательно замедлит. Будьте готовы и не зевайте! -Конец записи- Сообщение №5 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Survival - Day 1! How could they expect me to stay away from this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous flavourless meals when this place was within arms reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' PD-28375-S \ Выживание - 1 день! Удивительно, как они могли поверить в то, что я буду держаться подальше от этого места? Как они могут ожидать, что кто-нибудь останется сидеть взаперти в этих тесных, душных залах, в этих комнатах с навязчивым шумом, с этой их ужасной, безвкусной едой, когда это место на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя? С того момента, как я услышал о том, что меня ждет, я знал, что мне нужно сюда придти. -Конец записи- Сообщение №6 thumb|left|180px 'Оригинальный текст: ' Today it became clear to me that the day of the cosmic Reversal has begun. As foretold by the ancient words of the Prophet: The eyes of Ilmor (the stars) will grow dark as coals and the people will fret and roll around in the dirt crying. Where can we turn to now in our hour of need? And from the darkness the horde will grow manifold and prepare. Only a fool can deny that those words have come alive and happen all around me. And why? Because man became arrogant and decided to live without the holy Words. But after today we will see who lives and who will be slain. The Prophet is on my side, who is on yours? —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' Ныне стало ясней всего, по мне, что день космического Выворота наступил. Как было предсказано устами древнего Пророка: "Очи Илмора(звезды) тьмой покроются, серой, как пепел и уголь, и в мучениях будут кататься в грязи люди, рыдая и стеная. Кто внимет нашим мольбам в этот час нужды? И возникнут, да поднимуться из мрака орды тьмы коим несть числа." Лишь глупец посмеет усомниться, что что вещие слова оные ныне есмь правда и сущее вокруг нас. И почему, спрошу я вас? Ибо возгордились человеки, забыв слова Священного писания. Но воистину, иссякнет сегодняшний день, и мы увидим, кто будет жить, а кто сгинет во тьме. Пророк ведет меня, а кто спасет вас? --Конец Лога-- ----